SRG:Starting Out Guide
'Sup? New here? How're you? Lost or are you smart enough not to be that's why you headed out here? Whatever's the reason, the purpose is still the same: what shall I do next? No sweat. This guide will help you through your first moments here with a few steps that will help you fit right in the guild in no time! Go ahead and read. Should there be questions or any problems, contact an admin to help you out. Step 1: Make An Account To start with, you must create your own Wikia account if you haven't already. To do that, click the one that says 'Sign Up' on the upper right corner of the site. It will lead you to a form of which you must fill up and hit 'Create an Account'. Once you're able to do that, next step is to check your email to see if the Wikia Team had left you an email to confirm your registration. Open the email and click the confirmation link included in the mail. The link will lead you to confirm your logging in and after that, you have your very own Wikia account! The importance of having/creating a Wikia account is for us to be able to keep track of your edits/contributions to the wiki and of course, of your membership to the guild even if anyone (even those who didn't register to have a Wikia account) can edit. This means that you're now able to edit in not just one wiki but all sites that has the .wikia.com at the end. Now let me explain what this meant. Wikia is the creator of every wiki (such as the Scribes of Royalty Guild Wiki, Creativity Unleashed Wiki and thousands more!) while a wiki is, well, the offspring! Step 2: First Steps Modifying the User Page Once you have a Wikia account, you may now start editing your very own userpage. To do that, go to the top right corner again (where you clicked the Sign Up button earlier but was now replaced with your avatar pic which is a plain human figure) and click it to lead you to your userpage. After that? Click the 'Edit Profile' button located there and tell us something about yourself. You may as well edit the profile bubble (the one that's plain) by hovering your mouse pointer to somewhere on the right side of the bubble that has an edit link. Change your avatar pic as well by hovering your mouse pointer below your current avatar pic (which is that dirty plain white human figure) and click 'Edit Avatar'. Now once you had your first edit on your profile page, soon, you will receive a welcome message from one of the admins welcoming you to the wiki. And once you receive that (or not just proceed) you may now register to become an official member of the guild! Step 3: Registering Guild Registration First and foremost, you must register to the club/guild before receiving all privileges and having free access on the wiki's usage. To do that, go to the Admission Office forum and click the 'Guild Registration' thread. Make sure to read the rules and regulations first and after that, you create another thread (entitle the thread with your Wikia username) by filling out the thread box with this outline (remove everything within the brackets and the brackets once you filled it out) : Usernames: username and wiki username Gender: female, bisexual, transgender etc, Guild History: did you found the guild? Reason of Registration: because the guide told you but why should we accept you Dedication: a scale of percentage Specialty: writer, graphic artist etc. Availability: are you free or available to go online? Country & Timezone: it all Other: ... Be sure to add your signature at the end as well by typing four tildes (~) oh and on the other, well, you can put anything there as long as you read the rules. Anyway, once you can do that, click 'Post'. Next is to wait for an admin to approve your registration and confirm you as an official club/guild member by receiving the Guild Membership template that looks like this: Once you're approved, the admin will as well paste another template/badge on your user page to signify you are a 100% official member of the club/guild. Not only that, you are as well now free to access our club privileges and services! Group & Sub-Club Registration Having a group is mandatory while having a sub-club is optional. Although, you might want to have a sub-club for more fun xD. All official members must have a group. Now that you're an official member, the very next step you need to make is to apply and join for a group. To do that, go to the Admission Office forum again and click the thread that says 'Group Registration' and fill out an empty thread (entitle it with your username) with the following outline: Username: and wiki username Gender: female, bisexual, transgender etc Reason of Joining: should we accept you? Specialties: reading, cover making, coding etc Dedication: a scale of percentage Availability: are you free or available to go online? That's the generic layout of a group registration form. The groups may decide whether to add more info field or not and one of the representatives of the group (i.e. captain, lieutenant, or helper) would come and check your application and confirm whether you're in or your application was denied. If it was, you may opt to register on other groups. For sub-club registrations, again, head off to the Admission Office and click the Sub-Club registration thread. Entitle the thread with your username then just copy-paste the form on your thread. Each sub-club has a different form for members to apply on and each user/member has a privelege to join as many sub-clubs as he/she wants as long as he/she can balance his/her time in the sub-club participations. Come back later once you posted your application. A representative will come and check your application whether it's accepted or denied. If it's denied, it might be because the reason is because the sub-club is already full or something. Whatever the reason is, as long as it does not breached the policies and the sub-club conditions, you may wait until a spot is open for you. Step 4: Listing Memberships Next is to list your memberships on specific pages. Once you were fully registered to the club/guild and once you already have a group, sign your username on the members list of your respective group page. That way, the group captains will be able to keep up to date with his/her members (grunts). After doing so on your group page, you proceed to your sub-club if you have one and sign your username on your respective group pages by the members list. Step 5: Word Bubbles This step isn't really necessary so you have the option to just skip this one. This section will deal on how to create your own word bubble. Word bubbles are used as and like speech bubbles in comics/manga. And it may be used as well here in the wiki for some... uh, what's the word?.... style, I guess. You can use word bubbles (shortcut to wb) on commenting on articles, blogs, discussions, etc. if you're successful on creating one, that is. But don't worry, aside from having a step-by-step instruction on this guide, you may contact Spiderwickedly or Mathemagical in this case. Word Bubble Page To create a word bubble, you simply click on that 'Contribute' button (over there on your right side.... just look for the word!). The article title must be with the word 'Template' and the columns : and after that, your own username = Template: . Copy-paste the following code to create this generic type of word bubble. Fill in all the fields like this one: Which turns out like this: Then hit 'Publish'. If you could do that, kudos to you! Congratulations! You have created your very own word bubble. But.... how do (or should) you use it? Here's how: On the comment section, you type the following code in: |what you wanna say insert here}} For example, mine would look like this when I type the code: Which comes out like this: Get it? Don't worry if you don't, just click that word in my wb that says, 'Let's chat!' which will lead you to my talk page and ask me how to make one there or request me to make you one. Step 6: Mingle and Make Friends! What's next? Do your thing! Mingle and make friends! Category:Official Pages Category:Needs Work